The present invention relates to data processing apparatus including an output display which can be viewed by a user of the data processing apparatus and has particular application to data processing apparatus which constitutes an automated teller machine.
In an automated teller machine provision is made for the user to enter information manually through a keyboard and through the entry of magnetically encoded cards. The automatic teller machine includes a data processor which responds to the entry of data so as to enable the user to access financial information and to complete financial transactions such as cash withdrawal. The data processor generates output data to be displayed to a user of the machine so as to enable the user to read financial information and to interact with the machine.
The display device which is in common use for automated teller machines is the cathode ray tube display. Whilst the cathode ray tube provides a satisfactory display of information to the user of the machine, it presents the display to a relatively wide field of view. It is therefore possible for a bystander to see the financial information which is displayed to the user and to intercept personal sensitive financial details of the user. It is not possible to shield the display from a bystander without erecting cumbersome and unsightly barriers to view which would be unwelcome to users of the machine.
A need therefore exists to display output data from a data processing apparatus where the information to be displayed is visible to the user of the machine but is outside the field of view of a bystander.
According to the present invention there is now provided data processing apparatus comprising a manual data entry means, a data processor to process information entered by the data entry means and an output display to present output data generated by the data processor, the output display comprising a projector including a light source adapted to project a beam of light focused to a view point within a prescribed field of view, and modulating means to modulate the light to convey images of the output data to the view point.